Rubik
by bWitch
Summary: Por esas vueltas que da la vida, Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid habían terminado viviendo juntos en el mismo piso. Sólo era cosa de tiempo que algo así pasara, era inevitable. AU, Yaoi, Kid/Law
1. (1)

Dios, yo quería escribir más, pero tengo un montón de cosas a medias y partes sueltas, soy un desastre xD Pero aún vivo, querido fandom, y haber si puedo sacar algo interesante :3

¡Mi primer AU, yay! Esto nació de un conjunto de drabbles o algo así, pero no tenían sentido en si mismos, a si que finalmente decidí dejarlo como un fic, que, aunque contínuo, es algo fragmentado... esto algo un poco experimental... y es PWP por donde lo miren, a si que advertidas están xD Y si, hay un flashback enorme entre este capítulo y el siguiente (les digo para que no crean que queda hasta ahí) xD Bueno, sin más les dejo con el fic en cuestión :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic, así como todo el universo de One Piece pertenecen al gran Eichiro Oda. El mundo real en el que esta historia se ambienta nos pertenece a todos nosotros y la dosis de fangirling es necesaria para mantener una dieta saludable (?) La portada es de 吾郎 [PixivID:67668]

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Lemon (A partir del 2° capítulo).

* * *

.

* * *

**Rubik (1)**

— ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? —Kid había hablado con absoluta convicción, pero Law estaba completamente seguro de ganar.

— ¿Estás seguro? -—inquirió de todas formas— No preferirías algo más... ¿Físico?

Kid se mordió el labio pensando en el doble sentido que tenían las palabras del moreno, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión: El desafío sería mental.

Law, cegado por su orgullo no lo había visto venir. Jamás se abría esperado que Eustass tuviese tal as bajo la manga.

* * *

¿Cómo había hecho para resolver el cubo Rubik tan rápido? Law apenas había conseguido armar bien dos caras cuando el pelirrojo ya le restregaba en la cara su victoria. Y eso que ya antes el moreno había resuelto otros cubos de esos en un tiempo bastante envidiable.

Pero nada que hacer, esta semana le tocaba a él hacer alguna labor que a su compañero de piso no le apeteciera realizar. La semana anterior a Kid le había tocado lavar todos los trastes y la anterior a esa, preparar todos los días el almuerzo. Incluso hace tres semanas, Eustass había tenido que limpiar el baño él solito. De hecho, era la primera vez que Law perdía la apuesta semanal desde que la habían puesto en práctica. Pensar en eso le hizo tragar en seco imaginando cómo Kid podría llegar a vengarse.

— Quiero que me lleves el desayuno a la cama toda esta semana —dijo el pelirrojo sin dudarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Law enarcó una ceja, perplejo por lo simple de la petición.

— Lo que oíste, Trafalgar —Kid sonrió de medio lado— Aunque no me quejo si me llevas a la cama _más que el desayuno_.

Si, Law no lo había visto venir. De no haber encerrado leyendo en su cuarto, habría notado que Kid había estado aprendiendo cómo resolver rápidamente el cubo en internet. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

* * *

Era un tira y afloja que había empezado apenas pusieron pie en el departamento hace pocos meses. Porque fue esa también la primera vez que se vieron.

Acordaron junto al dueño las condiciones de pago y una vez solos, las miraditas discretas se volvieron descaradas y antes de conocerse intuían que se querrían el uno sobre el otro. Pero no era tan fácil si tendrían que vivir juntos, más o menos en armonía, con todas las dificultades que cada uno por su lado había tenido para encontrar un departamento de su gusto.

Porque si, Kid es tan temperamental que asusta, y Law no es una persona precisamente considerada con los sentimientos de los demás, pero ambos conocían las reglas básicas de convivencia, entre las cuales no se encontraba tirarse a un completo desconocido. A un sexy desconocido cuyos arrebatos, para bien o para mal tendrías que aguantar por un tiempo.

¿Qué pasaría si el otro resultaba ser uno de esos tipos que creía que algo de sexo significaba que poco más y se iban a casar? El par de escenas desagradables que les pasaron por la mente, como la imagen del otro llegando a casa con un ramo de flores y balbuceando cursilerías, bastaron para que ambos decidieran perpetuar aquella tensión hasta estar seguros de que no era el caso. Y el tiempo no había hecho más que comprobar que sus reservas habían sido en vano. Era inevitable.

* * *

Y así, inevitable, había llegado la primera vez.

_— Hey, ¡Eustass-ya! —exclamó Law con voz amarga al escuchar pasos por el pasillo— ¿Podrías traerme una toalla?_

_Oyó un sonido afirmativo de parte del pelirrojo, quien se tomaba su tiempo para cumplir con el simple favor. Cuando el moreno había perdido la paciencia, saliéndose de la ducha para ir a buscarla él mismo, se encontró con su compañero abriendo la puerta._

_Completamente desnudo, excepto por la pequeña toalla que traía amarrada a la cintura._

_— ¿Era esto lo que querías? —le dijo Kid en tono picante, señalando sus caderas._

_— No esperaba tanta amabilidad —contestó Law sarcástico._

_— Si, como digas. —sonrió de medio lado— Pero si lo quieres, ven y tómalo._

_El moreno no esperó a que le explicaran qué era lo que tenía que tomar._

* * *

_._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, ¡Que ahora se viene lo bueno! *r*

Quería comentar dos cosas (con como voy, me va a salir más comentarios que capítulo...) Uno, que cuando empecé a escribir, lo hice como T, no como M porque si bien iba a haber acción (LOL) esta no iba a ser descrita en detalle. Pero me arrepentí porque sentía que se iban a quedar con las ganas (y bueno, yo también xD). El caso es que tengo 2 escenas con lemon para lo que sigue (el del próximo capítulo y otro más que depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia podría quedar en un tercero o cuarto). El punto es que** tengo otras escenas que podrían terminar en palabras mayores(y en mi mente así terminan xDD), pero creo que sería excesivo ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Dejo esas escenas a su sexy imaginación o hago de esto un limonero con todas las de la ley? **Soy un caso perdido, no tengo problema en aceptarlo xDD Algún día escribiré algo digno y serio, pero ese día no será hoy :c

Y dos, respecto a la actualización, para el próximo capítulo seguiré la dinámica que tenía con Calurosa Bienvenida (para tomármelo con calma si no veo que urgen las actualizaciones xD): Actualizaré en una semana (Jueves), pero adelantaré un día por review que tenga (¡Porque quiero saber su opinión sobre lo que dije antes xD!) En adelante dependerá de cuanto deba corregir y aumentar lo que viene después del siguiente capítulo xD En fin, gracias por su paciencia con mi nota kilométrica, ¡Gracias por leer, gente bonita! n.n


	2. (2)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic, así como todo el universo de One Piece pertenecen al gran Eichiro Oda. El mundo real en el que esta historia se ambienta nos pertenece a todos nosotros y la dosis de fangirling es necesaria para mantener una dieta saludable (?) La portada es de 吾郎 [PixivID:67668]

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Lemon (A partir del 2° capítulo).

* * *

_._

* * *

_- Pero si lo quieres, ven y tómalo. -Kid sonreía, seductor._

_El moreno no esperó a que le explicaran qué era lo que tenía que tomar. Diciéndose que si iban a jugar, sería en igualdad de condiciones, le arrebató la toalla en un movimiento rápido, lanzándole al pelirrojo una mirada de victoria, a la vez que desafiante._

_Mirada que no duró mucho, porque no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Eustass, así como tampoco pudo impedir el escalofrío que le subió por la espalda al darse cuenta de que él también le devoraba con la vista. Ni él supo dónde quedó la toalla después._

_El primer acercamiento fue un beso salvaje. Ya estaban desnudos y llevaban más tiempo del que querrían admitir deseándose, ¿Porqué andar con medias tintas? Un beso anhelante, profundo. De esos que no se dan sólo con la boca, sino que con todo el cuerpo. Las manos recorriendo al hombre frente a sí, que aún a paso firme, iban cautas ante el territorio inexplorado. Las frías gotas de agua que se deslizaban por el cabello de Law fueron las que interrumpieron el beso._

_Sin palabras, sólo una sonrisa cómplice fue la que los condujo a ambos hacia la ducha. Eustass exigió de inmediato el dominio, acorralando al moreno contra los azulejos, atacando directo al cuello, besando húmedo y en ascenso, hasta morder ligeramente la oreja de Trafalgar, que respiraba pesadamente._

_Law extendió su mano hacia la llave del agua, abriéndola, haciendo que Kid diera un respingo por la fría temperatura del líquido que comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, pero que inmediatamente adoptó una temperatura agradable._

_ Law aprovechó ese instante para besar nuevamente a Kid en la boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior y jugando con su lengua al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos desde su fornido pecho hacia abajo, provocando que Kid se estremeciera, expectante a las cada vez más atrevidas caricias del moreno, que se entretenía tentándolo. Quería poner a prueba su paciencia._

_Porque aunque lo intuía, necesitaba comprobarlo: Eustass Kid no tenía paciencia. Respondió directamente a sus provocaciones, acariciando la hombría de Law, que pronto despertaría por completo por las caricias de su mano mojada, haciéndole gemir, sonido que quedó acallado por el ruido de la ducha. _

_Kid quiso escucharlo más fuerte, más de cerca. Nuevamente, tras atrapar uno de los oscuros pezones de Law entre sus labios, subió para besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba el miembro con insistencia, desarmando cualquier estrategia que Law estuviese pensando para ponerle a prueba: Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran más poderosas. _

_Law jadeaba y no podía evitar subir el tono cuando Eustass acariciaba algún punto especialmente sensible, pero no quería dejar que Kid dominara toda la situación._

_Aún con el rostro de Kid junto a su cuello, alzó el brazo para acariciar su cabello, enredando sus dedos entre las rojizas hebras, para con la otra mano, detener por un momento las caricias el pelirrojo sobre su miembro._

_Kid quiso mirarle extrañado, pero el brazo de Law le sujetaba con firmeza su cabeza, impidiéndole ver lo que sucedía. Trafalgar se encorvó hacia adelante, rozando con su pene la erección del pelirrojo, quien gimió con sorpresa. Law tomó ambos miembros con su mano, aún conteniendo a Kid y comenzó a masturbarlos a ambos, moviendo su mano a la vez que su propia hombría rozaba contra la del pelirrojo, quien suspiraba pesadamente, soltando gemidos y gruñidos que acariciaban el cuello de Law con su cercanía. Se sentía muy bien._

_— Trafalgar _—_Law apretó un poco más, haciéndole jadear_—_ Quiero metértela ya._

_— ¿Y no me invitas antes a cenar, Eustass-ya? —le contestó el moreno con mofa._

_ — Ridículo. —Kid mordió su cuello por última vez, para separarse de Law y mirarlo a los ojos._

_Si, era esa la mirada que más le gustaba. Esos, vibrantes y desafiantes. Oscuros, que delataban un cansancio que ya no era ni físico ni mental, sino que más bien una forma fría de ver el mundo. Esos ojos que ahora, llenos de deseo de complementaban con la sonrisa ladina que se mostraba en su rostro._

_— El botiquín —Trafalgar interrumpió sus pensamientos, señalando el mueble sobre el lavamanos_

_— ¿Ah?_

_— Que lo abras, Eustass-ya —Aclaró, como quien señala algo obvio. Su sonrisa se torció al notar el segundo en que Kid se permitió mostrarse sorprendido. Pero de inmediato la expresión del pelirrojo se volvió similar a la suya._

_— Lo tenías todo fríamente calculado, ¿No, Trafalgar? —Kid volvía con las manos ocupadas: Condones y un bote de lubricante, dejó los primeros en el borde de la ducha, mientras que abría el bote._

_— Bueno, dicen que hombre precavido vale por dos —Contestó Law, divertido, mientras cortaba el agua y se daba la vuelta, apoyando las manos contra la pared_

_— A decir verdad, con uno me basta y me sobra._

_Kid besó su nuca antes de que Law pudiese replicar nada. Siguió bajando con besos y caricias hasta su trasero, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, bañado en lubricante, aún así, brusco. Un segundo dedo lo siguió casi de inmediato. Kid no podía verle la cara, pero el moreno sonrió._

_Se esperaba un trato mucho menos considerado. _

_El pelirrojo metía y sacaba sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba los testículos de Law, apretándolos con cuidado y arrancándole gemidos cada vez más intensos al moreno, que se enderezó un poco, haciendo que tras encontrar la posición adecuada, los dedos de Kid rozaran su próstata, desatando escalofríos de placer que le recorrían por completo. Si Kid seguía así se vendría, y el pelirrojo pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues sacó sus dedos de él, cambiándolos por la punta de su miembro tras ponerse el condón._

_Eustass comenzó a introducir su miembro en Law, gimiendo de gusto al notar como él correspondía enterrando aún más su hombría en él, penetrándose en forma lenta, pero continua, profundamente. Law jadeó mordiéndose el labio cuando Kid llegó hasta el fondo. Eustass esperó un instante, pero al no encontrarse con réplicas, sino que con la anhelante mirada de Law, quien lo veía por el rabillo del ojo debido a su posición, se retiró para embestir nuevamente y con fuerza, gimiendo ambos por el intenso contacto. _

_— ¡Ah!... Trafalgar... Estás... Muy estrecho —Kid jadeaba, moviéndose con dificultad en el interior del moreno._

_— Hace mucho tiempo...Hace años que no hacía esto —La mueca de dolor que intentaba disimular sin éxito le daba credibilidad a sus palabras._

_—Oh... A sí que hubo alguien... antes —Eustass sacó una de sus manos de las caderas de Law para apoyarla en su pecho, apretándolo contra si en un abrazo posesivo, mientras seguía entrando en el moreno con embates profundos, sujetándolo con firmeza con la mano que quedó en su cadera._

_Law se tuvo que parar de puntillas._

_—Eso no es ¡Ah!... tu asunto... Eustass-ya... —Kid había comenzado a juguetear con la mano que mantenía en su pecho, pellizcándole en forma no muy delicada una de sus tetillas, mientras que por la nueva posición, su miembro había comenzado a alcanzar la prostata de Law, quien gemía con voz ronca ._

_—Lo sé —Kid, quien se deleitaba con los sonidos que estaba sacándole al moreno, le acercó sus labios al oído, susurrando en forma insinuante— No creas... que estoy celoso... o algo así._

_Kid selló sus palabras con un beso cálido sobre su oreja mientras continuaba penetrando a Law, cada vez más rápido, perdiendo el control de sus movimientos. Movió su mano desde la cadera hasta la erección de Law, masturbándole mientras le penetraba profundamente, convirtiendo los besos que daba sobre su cuello en mordidas, así como los gemidos de su amante en gritos de placer. _

_Law, quien por estar de puntillas apenas podía moverse no podía hacer más que disfrutar de las sensaciones que Kid le proporcionaba. Fue el primero en venirse, llenando la mano del pelirrojo con su escencia. Cuando sus piernas flaquearon, Kid le sujetó con más fuerza, embistiendo ya sin control y terminando a los pocos segundos._

_Cuando Kid sacó su miembro de él y finalmente le soltó de aquel posesivo abrazo, Law no pudo hacer más que apoyarse contra la pared de azulejos, aún con la respiración entrecortada , dando nuevamente el agua caliente, mientras intentaba rememorar sin éxito dónde había tirado la dichosa toalla._

* * *

Bandeja en mano, aún en pijama y de pie frente a la puerta de la puerta de la habitación de Eustass Kid, no pudo evitar tragar en seco. No podía ser tan fácil: llevaba unos tres meses viviendo con el pelirrojo y sabía que su petición no sería tan sencilla. La venganza era inminente.

No quiso tocar la puerta, la luz estaba encendida y no se sentía movimiento adentro: Kid probablemente aún estuviese acostado, esperándolo.

Decidido a no postergar más su agonía —aunque jamás lo admitiría—, tragó en seco y abrió la puerta.

* * *

.

* * *

Hasta aquí queda este capítulo, ¿Kid obtendrá su venganza?, ¿Law la sufrirá o la disfrutará? (muahaha[?]) ¡Averíguelo en el próximo capítulo!... e.e... xD

Como siempre, si veo interés en la historia actualizaré antes, un día menos por cada review (sé que no hay honor en mendigar reviews (?), pero si voy a hacerlo de todos modos, prefiero que sea ventajoso para ambas partes, soy una sinverjuenza en más de un sentido y no me importa admitirlo u.u)

Quedan 2 capítulos (o quizá 3 si se me alarga el asunto xD) Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo y que me tengan paciencia hasta el final, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!


	3. (3)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic, así como todo el universo de One Piece pertenecen al gran Eichiro Oda. El mundo real en el que esta historia se ambienta nos pertenece a todos nosotros y la dosis de fangirling es necesaria para mantener una dieta saludable (?) La portada es de 吾郎 [PixivID:67668]

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Lemon (A partir del 2° capítulo).

* * *

.

* * *

Bandeja en mano, aún en pijama y de pie frente a la puerta de la puerta de Eustass Kid, no pudo evitar tragar en seco. No podía ser tan fácil: llevaba unos tres meses viviendo con el pelirrojo y sabía que su petición no sería tan sencilla. La venganza era inminente.

No quiso tocar la puerta, la luz estaba encendida y no se sentía movimiento adentro: Kid probablemente aún estuviese acostado, esperándolo.

Decidido a no postergar más su agonía —aunque jamás admitiría que era agonía—, abrió la puerta.

— Buenos días, Trafalgar, gracias por el desayuno —Eustass Kid le había recibido con una gran sonrisa y tono amigable.

Si Trafalgar Law no hubiese sido un hombre tan orgulloso, habría salido corriendo: Definitivamente el pelirrojo tenía algo entre manos, y sin lugar a dudas el perjudicado sería él.

— Buenos días, Eustass-ya. Buen provecho —Dejó la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama, presto a retirarse inmediatamente, pero Kid fue más rápido y alcanzó a agarrarle de una mano, deteniendo su avance.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Trafalgar? —Kid le tiró hacia sí con más fuerza de la que Law había previsto, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, por lo que fue fácilmente empujado hacia la cama por el pelirrojo, que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y rápidamente le juntó las manos sobre la cabeza, para impedirle el escape— Y yo que tenía planes para esta mañana... —pronunció, seductoramente.

Law pensó por un momento que estaba siendo paranoico. Que quizá Eustass sólo quisiera una excusa para tener sexo. Si, bajó la guardia. No debería haber cerrado los ojos mientras Kid le besaba el cuello, tan deliciosamente.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el pelirrojo le había atado las manos con una bufanda de tela, la cual ahora estaba atando a la cabecera de la cama.

— ¡Hey! —Law replicó. Detestaba cuando Kid pretendía someterle de algún modo— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!

— Tranquilízate, Trafalgar.

Eustass le besó los labios con más suavidad de la acostumbrada. A pesar de tener las manos bloqueadas, Kid sabía que no podría contenerle mucho tiempo, a si que optó por convencerle de que su situación no era tan inconveniente como podría estar pensando. Bajó con cortos besos hasta su clavícula, para después subir lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar al oído del moreno, consiguiendo que un placentero escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, haciéndolo calmarse un poco.

— No te haré nada que no te haya hecho ya —susurró, sugerente, para después morder ligeramente la oreja de Law, haciendo sonar sus pendientes. — No tienes de qué preocuparte, tu sólo estate quieto

— No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya

— Si tú lo quieres ver como una orden es problema tuyo. Pero creo que ya no estás en condiciones de rechazar mi generosa oferta. —Acarició la incipiente erección de Law por sobre su pantalón, para darle fuerza a sus palabras, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Definitivamente algo le daba mala espina a Law, pero decidió, por una vez, darle la razón a Kid: Ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

Kid se incorporó para estirar un poco las mantas y arrojar lejos la almohada, mientras que Law se ubicaba en una posición más cómoda sobre la cama. El pelirrojo volvió a ponerse sobre él, retirando la camiseta del pijama, que quedó atrapada por el nudo que unía las manos de Law, pero que ya no era impedimento para acariciar esa piel oscura.

Nuevamente, Eustass se agachó para besar a Law, esta vez de forma mucho más demandante, mordiéndose los labios mutuamente, jugando con sus lenguas, buscando el poderío sobre la boca ajena, separándose sólo para recuperar el aire. Kid se estiró hacia el cajón de su mesita, sacando un pañuelo con el que vendó los ojos de Law, atándolo firmemente.

El moreno quiso replicar, pero otra vez unos labios sobre los suyos le acallaron. Labios que según las sensaciones de su cuerpo le indicaban, ahora se dedicaban a apresar uno de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido que no se esforzó en contener.

Kid tiró con los labios de ese pezón, haciendo que Law elevara el tono de sus jadeos, para después succionar y lamer, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los costados del moreno, hasta llegar al elástico de su pijama, bajándolo sin ninguna dificultad, notando con agrado y sin sorpresa que Trafalgar no traía ropa interior.

Descendió lamiendo por su abdomen, recorriendo sus músculos, que a pesar de su delgadez, estaban bien definidos. Kid besaba húmedo, deleitándose con el sabor salino que tenía la piel de Law, yendo cada vez más bajo, buscando tentarlo besando sus caderas, mientras le agarraba el trasero con firmeza, haciendo que aquel que tenía bajo si se retorciera de gusto, pero también de impaciencia. El no poder ver y percibir lo que estaba pasando sólo a través de sus otros sentidos aumentaba la intensidad de las sensaciones.

Kid comenzó a repartir besos cada vez más atrevidos, acercándose a su ya completa erección, como si estuviese experimentando, buscando hasta donde le estaba permitido.

Aunque él ya sabía que todo le estaba permitido.

Se incorporó nuevamente, desorientando a Law, quien pronto comprendió lo que sucedía cuando sintió la calidez de la boca del pelirrojo rodeando su miembro, moviéndose arriba y abajo, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, gimiendo sin poder contenerse.

Kid sonrió con malicia, dejando la erección del moreno. Nuevamente subió a la cama, y lo besó en forma demandante, sin apenas dejar espacio para respirar. Fue un beso profundo, brusco y anhelante. El moreno, sensible por todo lo que Kid había estado haciendo con su cuerpo, jadeaba, intentando interrumpir el beso para tomar aire y poder hablar. Quería sentir a Kid dentro de él.

— Ah... Métela pronto... Eustass-ya...

— Si me lo pides así...

Kid dejó un beso en su oído y se incorporó nuevamente, sin embargo, no hizo lo que Trafalgar estaba esperando. Tomó a Law, haciendo que quedara recostado contra el respaldo de la cama. Trafalgar no entendió bien lo que pasaba hasta que sintió el miembro del pelirrojo contra sus labios.

— ¿No querías que te la metiera? —Inquirió Kid, mordaz.

— Sabes que no me refería a eso —Law aún respiraba agitado

— No seas así... Hace tiempo que no me la chupas —Eustass acariciaba el oscuro cabello de Law, incitándole a seguirle el juego.

— Si me soltaras las manos podría hacerlo mejor... —el moreno sonrió de medio lado, en busca de la oportunidad de liberarse.

— Oh, pero entonces no tendría sentido este juego —respondió el pelirrojo, acariciando el cuello de Law con sus manos, buscando convencerle. A esta altura, Law pensaba que su recelo había sido sólo por paranoia.

Law buscó como mejor pudo la erección de Kid, para lamerla ansiosamente antes de introducirla a su boca. Al estar limitados sus movimientos, no podía hacer mucho más que acariciar el miembro de Kid con la lengua, con insistencia en la punta al interior de su boca. Kid le sostuvo la cabeza y comenzó a moverse despacio, como buscando la posición más favorable. El moreno apretó sus labios, aumentando el roce entre estos y la hombría de Kid, haciéndole gemir roncamente.

El pelirrojo aumentó un poco el ritmo, introduciéndose una y otra vez en la boca del moreno, disfrutando de las sensaciones que esto le provocaba. Law, pensaba en cuánto le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de Eustass. De cuánto le gustaba saber que era él quien los provocaba.

Kid se vino en su boca, gimiendo su nombre. Law tragó lo que pudo de su semen, ni él sabía por qué le gustaba hacer eso. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho.

Kid se levantó y sacó una toalla, con la que limpió el semen que había caído fuera de la boca de Law, dejándola junto a él. Observó la palpitante erección del moreno y casi, casi llegó a sentirse mal por lo que iba a hacer.

— Lo siento, Trafalgar. La verdad es que soy un mal perdedor —Law le oyó beberse el jugo que le había traído.

— No estás pensando... En dejarme así ¿Cierto? —Dijo en tono molesto, alzando un poco sus caderas para enfatizar su desatendida erección. Kid no le había hecho correrse.

— Deberíamos dejar esto de las apuestas, ¿Sabes? —El pelirrojo sabía que flaquearía si se volvía a mirar a Law, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema y enfocarse en sus tostadas, que ya estaban frías—. Creo que no podré evitar hacerte algo así por cada vez que pierda.

— Imaginaba que tenías algo en mente... Eres idiota si crees que voy a dejar las cosas como están. —Kid se había vestido rápidamente y abrió la puerta para irse, sonido que alertó al moreno— ¡Hey! ¡Desátame ahora mismo, Eustass-ya!

— El nudo no está apretado, no te va a costar mucho sacar las manos si lo intentas —Kid dió un profundo suspiro— Además, si te suelto ahora sé que no me dejarás salir de este cuarto por un buen rato... y tengo cosas que hacer.

Kid salió y cerró la puerta. Momentos después, Law escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal, cuando tras forcejear un poco consiguió soltarse las manos. Maldijo a Kid de todas las formas posibles por dejarlo así.

* * *

El desayuno a la cama y _"algo más"._ Ese era había sido el pago por perder la apuesta. Law, resignado a su suerte se levantó aquel día, más temprano de lo habitual. Aún tras lo ocurrido el día anterior, un trato era un trato y Trafalgar Law no era de los que faltaban a su palabra. Aunque en adelante seguir con esto de la apuesta no sería divertido si el pelirrojo se iba a resentir tanto cada vez que perdiese.

Law no era un cocinero espléndido, pero tampoco es como si necesitase preparar un banquete. Con unas tostadas con mermelada y un café sería suficiente. Si Kid quería algo más bien podía volver a la cocina a buscarlo.

_Algo más_.

¿A quién quería engañar? Si tenía suerte, saldría de esa habitación para llegar corriendo a su clase de la mañana. Suspiró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que en realidad le disgustaría llegar tarde. De cuánto le _molestaba_ la idea de que en definitiva, no iba a llegar. Pero insisto, ¿A quién quería engañar?

Suspiró, sin poder contener su mal humor. Pero cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, Kid supo de inmediato que Law no permitiría que las cosas terminaran como el día anterior. Él mismo estaba más que dispuesto a compensarle por el "mal rato" y esta vez llegar hasta el final, sin rencores de por medio.

— Buenos días, Eustass-ya

Law no le había dirigido la palabra desde la mañana del día anterior,

— Buenos días, Trafalgar. —Kid hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar que su compañero de piso no hacía ningún esfuerzo por superar su mal humor. — ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me pongas esa cara, que harás que me sepa mal el desayuno!

Trafalgar no dijo nada hasta dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa y subirse sobre Kid, que aunque sentado, aún estaba metido en la cama. Sus miradas se cruzaron. La de Law, cargada de desafío.

— Tranquilízate, Trafalgar —Kid le sonrió, divertido por la actitud del moreno, y le sacó la camiseta, arrojándola lejos— Hoy no tengo la intención de dejar las cosas a medias. Lo siento por lo de ayer, yo sólo...

Kid no terminó de hablar al verse interrumpido por un beso violento y posesivo. Correspondió a este, haciendo que el sentimiento amargo que Law tenía desde el día anterior se fuera disolviendo entre sus bocas, para finalmente desaparecer entre tantas caricias.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! (y aguantarme xDD)

Mañana viajaré y no vuelvo hasta el viernes de la otra semana, a si que la próxima actualización no será hasta el primer sábado o domingo de Agosto. También será más o menos extenso según cómo anden mis musas, es probable que sea el último capítulo porque no creo que explicite tanto las escenas de sexo como lo he hecho hasta el momento, a no ser que de verdad me llegue un huracán de inspiración porno xD Pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante.

Por cierto, quisiera recomendarles un doujinshi que es muy divertido y sexy, y si no lo han leído, tienen que hacerlo. **Kemono Cooking**, se llama. Pueden encontrarlo traducido al inglés en el **tumblr** de **amaitsumi**, que tiene un montón de doujinshis preciosos traducidos 3

Sin más, me despido, ¡Nos leemos y gracias nuevamente!


	4. (4)

**Uff! Primero que nada, debo decir que mi cerebro ha explotado porque las ideas que tenía para los días Viernes y Domingo no salieron, me frustré y decidí excluír esos días de la narración de la historia. Es posible que, eventualmente, los escriba en retrospectiva, pero con este capítulo, Rubik queda concluído y eso podría ser una especie de extra, cuando consiga quedar satisfecha con el resultado :P**

**Además, como le había dicho a quienes me dejaron review, después de mi viaje volví con una gripe de aquellas feas y no pude escribir en varios días, ¡Disculpen el retraso y gracias por leer! c:**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** Los personajes de este fanfic, así como todo el universo de One Piece pertenecen al gran Eichiro Oda. El mundo real en el que esta historia se ambienta nos pertenece a todos nosotros y la dosis de fangirling es necesaria para mantener una dieta saludable (?) La portada es de 吾郎 ****[PixivID:67668]**

**_Advertencia_****: Yaoi. Lemon. No lo intente en casa (?)**

* * *

Era Jueves y Eustass Kid tenía que salir temprano. Y eso obligaba a Law a levantarse _aún_ más temprano para cumplir con su parte del trato. De cualquier modo, al entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo bandeja en mano y aún en pijama, este ya se había levantado y estaba en calzoncillos escogiendo qué se iba a poner.

— Déjame el desayuno en la mesita, primero iré a la ducha —le dijo a Law mientras escogía un pantalón de inquietante estampado.

— Haberlo dicho antes —respondió el moreno con fastidio. Si, dormía poco. Pero no por eso se le daba precisamente bien levantarse de madrugada—. Me habría quedado en la cama un buen rato más.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

— Te has levantado justo a tiempo —dando sentido a sus palabras, el pelirrojo le abrazó por la espalda, enterrando su nariz en la nuca del moreno— ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos en la ducha?

Unos agradables escalofríos acompañaron sus palabras. En realidad, no había sido hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

Trafalgar Law ponía las cosas en la balanza mientras le echaba mantequilla a las tostadas de Kid aquel Sábado por la mañana.

Se mentiría si decía que lo que Kid y él tenían era un mero desahogo. Law había pasado suficiente tiempo con su compañero como para darse cuenta de que Kid no se acostaba con nadie además de él, y a él mismo no le apetecía tirarse a nadie más. Él tenía claros sus sentimientos por Eustass. Perfectamente claro que no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería del pelirrojo, y eso mismo le hacía estar conforme con la situación actual.

Decidió dejar sus cavilaciones para otro momento. Puso en la bandeja el plato con las tostadas y una taza de café. Sacó el pequeño frasco que había escondido en el cajón la noche anterior, y vertió dos gotas de su contenido en el café.

Repitiendo el ritual de días anteriores, entró a la habitación de Kid sin tocar la puerta. El pelirrojo aún estaba acostado, pero despierto y se incorporó al escuchar a Law cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— Buenos días, Trafalgar

— Buen día, Eustass-ya —Law dejó la bandeja en un espacio libre en un estante, junto a la puerta, y se sentó en un brazo del sillón de cuero negro que Kid tenía en su habitación. ¿Porqué no vienes a hacerme compañía? —Inquirió, sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

— Veo que alguien se levantó de buen humor —Contestó el pelirrojo, mientras salía de la cama.

Kid tenía por costumbre dormir sólo en ropa interior, por lo que su piel se estremeció al pasar de las cálidas cobijas al frío cuero cuando se sentó en el sillón. Law aprovechó ese momento para instalarse sobre él y apoyar la bandeja sobre el brazo del sillón. Le ofreció a Kid su café.

— Deberías tomártelo antes, el café frío sabe muy mal —acotó el moreno, como quien señala lo obvio.

El pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a beber su café rápidamente, mientras Law se desabotonaba lentamente la camisa del pijama que traía puesto.

Eustass tomó el plato con tostadas, comiéndolas, al principio muy rápido, sin querer perder un segundo. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus movimientos se volvían más lentos con cada mordida que daba. Se empezaba a sentir extraño, como si le pesara el cuerpo, pero también tenía la impresión de que sus sentidos estuviesen exacerbados, aumentando la intensidad de las sensaciones. El gusto a café que quedaba en su boca le hizo darse cuenta de que no era el sabor de siempre.

— Me diste algo raro... —Le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar.

— Si —Law no tenía porqué andar con rodeos— Es por lo del otro día

Kid no se sentía realmente sorprendido, conocía a Trafalgar Law y sabía lo que podía esperarse de él, pero eso no significó que no le dedicara una mirada cargada de frustración. El moreno se vio en la necesidad de explicarse un poco.

— No, no voy a dejarte a medias —Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de alivio que había puesto el pelirrojo. Porque lo que sí había dejado a medias era lo que quería decir.

_"No voy a dejarte a medias, pero no puedo prometer que no te vaya a hacer algo que no te haya hecho antes"_

— Es frustrante... Dejarte hacerme lo que quieras... Pero me lo he buscado —Eustass Kid se había resignado. Law casi creyó ver que estaba un poco sonrojado—. No es... Como si no te creyera... Capaz de algo así... —Trafalgar le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

— Dime después si es frustrante cuando te tenga gimiendo y pidiendo por más.

Trafalgar besó a Kid lentamente, explorando sus labios mientras el pelirrojo se acostumbraba a la sensación de la droga. Eustass correspondía torpemente, abriendo lento la boca para profundizar la caricia.

Law se separó de sus labios y le dejó un beso en la barbilla, para después deslizarle hacia su cuello, donde dejó otro. Sintió a Kid estremecerse mientras subía sus labios por la piel del pelirrojo, acercándose a su oído.

— Me costó conseguir una droga así... — Law acariciaba el cabello de Kid mientras le susurraba— Algo que consiguiera paralizarte, pero que no te hiciera perder sensibilidad... De hecho... —Acarició el pecho de Kid, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, sintiendo cómo el pelirrojo volvía a estremecerse— Esto debe haberte puesto bastante sensible.

Kid no recordaba haberse sentido nunca así de vulnerable. Pero al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que lo único que saldría lastimado sería su orgullo, acostumbrado a ser quien llevase las riendas del asunto.

— No me apetece pasar otra vez por tus venganzas de mal perdedor —Las palabras del moreno sacaron a Kid de sus pensamientos— Por eso me aseguraré de que no tengas de qué quejarte después —Law se puso frente a él, mirándole a los ojos— A si que por una vez en tu vida, estate quieto y déjame encargarme de todo.

Trafalgar siempre había tenido una personalidad dominante. Detestaba que le dijeran ordenes. No aguantaba que le dijeran cómo hacer las cosas. Odiaba que fuera alguien más quien controlara la situación. ¿Porqué le aguantaba todo eso a Eustass Kid?

De algún modo, viniendo de él no le resultaba tan desagradable, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de hacer alguna vez las cosas por completo a su manera. Y tanto Kid como él mismo, sabían que sus maneras solían ser un tanto retorcidas. El momento presente era una prueba de ello.

El moreno se puso de pie y devolvió la bandeja a su sitio en el estante, para después caminar hacia la mesita de Kid, sacando el par de objetos que sería una molestia ir a buscar después. Volvió con Eustass, esta vez sentándose a horcajadas sobre él

Kid nunca le había visto esa sonrisa. No era la macabra de "Si me cabreas no tendré problemas en cortarte un dedo o dos" que le había parecido tan interesante cuando conoció a Law. Tampoco era esa sonrisa desafiante de "veamos de lo que eres capaz". Ni esa sugerente que tanto le encantaba cuando tenían sexo. Era una mucho más suave, que le transmitía confianza. Era como si Trafalgar realmente estuviese _feliz_ en ese momento.

Nuevamente, Law le besó. Demandante y húmedo, como solía hacerlo. Kid sintió como el moreno mordía suavemente sus labios, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios de Law descender por su cuello, dirigiéndose raudos hacia sus pectorales, recorriéndolos en una senda de besos, siguiendo su musculatura, para finalmente besar uno de sus pezones al tiempo que las manos del moreno, traviesas, acariciaban su incipiente erección por encima de los boxers, lo que le hizo jadear roncamente.

El moreno se fue incorporando, bajando los pies del sillón para seguir besando el abdomen de Kid, llegando al borde de su ropa interior, la cual retiró lentamente. Se agachó, quedando entre sus piernas, ante la hombría del pelirrojo, el cual apresó con sus manos antes de besar y lamer la punta, haciendo que Kid gimiera fuertemente.

Law jugaba con el miembro de Kid, lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta, para después introducírselo en la boca, variando la presión que ejercía con sus labios y con su lengua, mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba los testículos con suavidad, deleitándose con las reacciones que el pelirrojo le estaba regalando.

Eustass no podía hacer mucho más que gemir y jadear profundamente, con la respiración agitada, disfrutando de las atenciones que el moreno le estaba dando. El sedante que le habían dado apenas le permitía moverse un poco, con mucho esfuerzo, y la intensa forma en que las sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo debido a este le hacían estremecerse.

Aún habiéndose resignado a dejar a Law a sus anchas, no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió un dedo travieso acariciando su entrada. La mirada de reproche no se hizo esperar.

— Ya te dije que no me apetece otra de tus venganzas, Eustass-ya. No tengo intenciones de metértela _—Al menos por el momento_, pensó el moreno, mientras dejaba un leve beso en la punta del miembro de Kid— Pero quiero que sepas lo bien que se siente esto.

Kid iba a protestar cuando sintió cómo uno de los dedos del moreno, empapado en lubricante, comenzaba a adentrarse lentamente en él. Jadeó. La sensación no era desagradable del todo, podía notar que Law estaba haciendo las cosas con mucho cuidado. Sintió aquel dedo moverse en su interior, formando círculos y adentrándose un poco más.

Ahora si se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo, y Trafalgar pudo verlo en su rostro. Con su mano libre, el moreno comenzó a acariciar su erección, mientras buscaba la próstata del pelirrojo en su interior.

Supo que había dado con aquel punto sensible cuando Kid vociferó su nombre, elevando el tono de su voz. Sonrió satisfecho ante su hallazgo, metiendo otro dedo con cuidado y comenzando a rozar con insistencia aquella zona, mientras que Kid no podía contener aquellos profundos gemidos que hacían eco en las paredes de su habitación.

Mientras atendía su próstata, Law volvió a lamer el miembro de Kid, para luego meterlo nuevamente a su boca, moviéndose al ritmo que jugaba con sus dedos dentro de él. Kid no aguantó mucho más, viniéndose en la boca del moreno.

— Eso... No estuvo nada mal... —El pelirrojo intentaba recuperar el control de su respiración.

— Te lo dije —Law se limpió el semen que le había ensuciado la cara— Pero ahora tenemos que hacer algo respecto a esto...

Trafalgar se puso de pie y señaló su propia erección, hinchadísima. Kid no se había alcanzado a dar cuenta en qué momento Law se había quitado los pantalones.

— Ya deberías poder moverte un poco, Eustass-ya —Kid notó que lo que decía Law era cierto, cuando este volvió a subir sobre él y pudo mover sus brazos para atraerle hacia él. El moreno se apoyó en su pecho, acariciando su piel — La droga que te di es fuerte, pero tiene la ventaja de que es fácil para el cuerpo eliminarla... Cuando terminemos con esto habrás sudado lo suficiente como para poder ponerte de pie.

Law besó a Kid, sin dejar que le contestase. Sentía las manos del pelirrojo recorrer, torpes, su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, donde sintió aquellas traviesas manos acariciar y apretar, sin poder evitar dar un respingo y soltar un leve gemido. Kid sonrió ampliamente ante eso, sintiendo cómo de a poco volvía a tomar, en cierta medida el control de la situación. Miró hacia abajo, viendo la erección del moreno, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser atendida.

Kid pensó que, incluso, debía estarle doliendo. Esta idea le hizo pensar que pronto tendría a Law empalándose él mismo contra su miembro, queriendo aliviarse, buscando placer. Entre esos pensamientos y las caricias que Trafalgar le estaba dando, su propio miembro no tardó en estar también erecto, nuevamente.

— Trafalgar... — Kid soltó al moreno, dirigiendo lentamente su mano al desatendido miembro de su amante, tomándolo y masturbándolo con el cuidado de quien sabe que no está controlando bien sus movimientos.

Law captó el mensaje, y se bajó del sillón, tomando el condón que había dejado junto a este hace un rato. Se lo colocó a Kid, para después aplicar sobre este una generosa cantidad de lubricante. Utilizando la parte del líquido que quedaba en sus manos, se introdujo un par de dedos, preparándose lo mejor que pudo para el poco y nada de entereza que le quedaba. Quería sentir a Eustass dentro de él, y quería sentirlo ya.

Volvió a acomodarse a horcajadas sobre Kid, para luego colocar la punta de su erección contra su entrada y presionar hacia abajo, introduciéndolo en su interior, lento y constante, hasta albergarlo por completo dentro de sí. Kid soltó por completo el aire, en un profundo suspiro. Tras unos segundos, Law comenzó a moverse, despacio, buscando dar con su propia próstata, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Gimió fuerte y arqueó la espalda cuando dio con ella.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió más rápido. Las caderas del moreno subían y bajaban, mientras que Kid sentía que recuperaba sus movimientos poco a poco. Tomó la erección de Law entre sus manos, masturbándolo al ritmo de las penetraciones y acariciándole la punta con el pulgar, estimulándolo. Intensificó sus caricias cuando consiguió inclinarse hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Law en un beso apasionado, interrumpido por el violento gemido que profirió el moreno al venirse en las manos del pelirrojo. Kid, ya más recuperado tras el ejercicio, embistió contra Law por unos momentos, antes de correrse en su interior.

Eustass volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo, siendo seguido por Law, quien se acunó contra su pecho, jadeando. El pelirrojo rió suavemente

— Eres perverso, Trafalgar.

— Gracias por el cumplido, Eustass-ya

* * *

No era algo que le sucediera a menudo, pero entre una y otra cosa, Law no había estudiado nada de nada para su examen del Lunes. Ahora le pesaba haber descuidado tanto esa asignatura—la que poco y nada le interesaba— aunque aún la salvaría si conseguía una buena nota

Cuento corto, toda la noche del domingo estudiando. A las 6 de vuelta a la cama, por lo menos el dichoso examen era en la tarde.

Aunque a Eustass Kid no le pareció tan dichoso que su compañero faltara a su compromiso el último día. Indignado, entró al cuarto de Trafalgar Law, con la actitud de quien exige lo que es suyo.

- Trafalgar, ¿Por qué no terminaste con tu parte del trato? —inquirió, retórico— Quiero lo que me corresponde y lo quiero ya.

Law balbuceó un poco hasta que pudo pronunciar coherentemente.

— Si intento preparar algo ahora... voy a hacer explotar el hervidor e incendiaré las tostadas... Déjame dormir.

— Entonces... Sí que te quedaste toda la noche despierto. —La voz de Kid tomó un tono de sincera preocupación. Le había visto la luz prendida al ir a tomar agua en la madrugada, pero había pensado que se habría quedado dormido con la luz prendida— Hazme un lado en la cama, que aún es temprano

El moreno frunció el ceño, girándose para darle la espalda a Kid

—No estoy de humor para eso, Eustass-ya.

—Claro, como digas —haciendo caso omiso, Kid se metió entre las sábanas, inundándose de su calor— A todos nos gusta el sexo, pero eso no es lo único que quiero de ti, Law.

¿Había escuchado bien? El moreno sintió perfectamente como Kid lo abrazaba por la espalda, casi delicadamente. Era el gesto más tierno que había tenido con él en todos los meses que llevaban conociéndose. Y juraría que era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

Law decidió echarle la culpa al sueño por no querer pensar en qué querían decir realmente las palabras del pelirrojo, así como de no haber hecho nada por evitar dormirse cómodamente entre sus brazos.

Por un momento le pareció que ese calor que sentía era lo único importante.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta breve aventura literaria, y que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo c: **

**Por cierto, no sé si será posible una droga como aquella, pero como sólo es ficción espero me perdonen la total ausencia de datos técnicos y posiblemente la falta de coherencia bioquímica (?) también xD**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo y aguantarme, jaja, ¡Nos leemos, y espero que pronto!**


End file.
